OMG IT'S A GHOST!
by Saran VD
Summary: RENT in a haunted house. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm in a Halloween mood. So what better way to celebrate than to stick the _Rent_ characters in a haunted house? I just was really bored in English with nothing to do, so I came up with this idea! Wild, right? Reviews are as much love as the ghost of Angel!**

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

**Chapter 1**

Mark pulled out his camera as he walked past the house on his way to Buzzline that day. He filmed carefully, trying to get the effect of eeriness that the house had. If he were to have listened harder, he could've sworn that he heard someone playing the drums.

* * *

That evening, when he got back to the loft, he showed Roger, Mimi, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne the footage.

Joanne was freaked. "That house is around _here_?"

"Yep," said Mark.

"What was that drumming?" asked Mimi. She'd gotten really weak since last Christmas Eve, and she hung on only because of her devotion to Roger.

Mark shrugged.

"Well, I say we investigate!" chirped Maureen. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Maureen, you're crazy," said Collins. "That house will eat us alive!"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" snapped Maureen. "Houses don't eat people!"

Mark rolled his eyes. For once, Maureen was right.

"I say we should try. After all, what's the worst that could happen?" said Roger, glancing around the loft.

"Well, we could die," Mimi pointed out.

"Well, we're all gonna die anyway. It's a matter of when and how," Roger argued.

In the end, everyone agreed to go investigate the house.

* * *

"You go first, Maureen," said Joanne, shoving Maureen closer to the old mansion.

"Why me?" Maureen squeaked.

"It was your idea," Joanne told her, giving her another shove.

Maureen gulped, walked forward, and opened the door.

Nothing happened.

"See?" Maureen chuckled nervously. "Nothing to it."

Everyone reluctantly followed her into the house.

Somewhere inside, something fell over.

"Roger, I wanna go home!" Mimi said, grabbing him. She had just seen something fly past in front of them.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. If we haven't died yet, I don't think we're going to."

Joanne agreed and followed Maureen. Collins went next, then Mark, then Roger. Mimi brought up the rear.

As the rest of the gang disappeared into another room, something tapped Mimi's shoulder. Mimi gasped and turned towards it.

It was a transparent girl about Mimi's own age. She smiled warmly. "There's someone here you have to see," she said, beckoning Mimi. Her voice was like small bells.

Mimi shrieked and ran to catch up with Roger.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" asked Roger as Mimi ran into him in her terror.

"Ghost! Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod!" she gasped.

"A ghost? Mimi, there's no such thing."

"I saw her! She was short, and young, and her voice was like bells!"

The description sounded familiar to Roger, but he couldn't figure out where he knew it from. It was like something he heard in a dream…

* * *

The floor creaked under their feet, but other than that, the house was silent. Mimi didn't see anything of the ghost again, and neither did anyone else. Once, in the path of the flashlight, Maureen saw a rat, but other than that there was nothing creepy about the house, despite what everyone had assumed.

Time passed. Collins sighed. "I'm going to wait here you guys," he told them. "I'm beat."

"Okay, Collins. Don't hurt yourself," warned Mark. Collins rolled his eyes.

Shortly after everyone's footsteps faded away, Collins saw a strange white light growing several feet in front of him. Collins gasped as the light transformed into the shimmering semi-transparent form of a young woman. She smiled at him.

Collins knew that smile, but like Roger with the ghost's voice, he couldn't place where he knew it from.

The girl took him by the hand. Her fingers sent a chill through his body. "Come on," she said in her tinkling voice, "I have someone to show you."

Collins didn't move.

"It's _urgent_," said the ghost. Her waist-long hair fluttered around her as if it was being blown by a non-existent breeze. "She's been _dying_ to say something."

Collins looked at her face, then at her small hand. Despite the many bangles that covered her wrist, he could see the small scar on her wrist. It looked as if she'd cut herself before she died. Collins gasped. Suddenly, he was able to place her voice, her looks, and her smile in his memory.

It was Roger's beloved April.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect so much positive feedback on this! Seriously, guys (AND GIRLS!), thanks! I appreciate the reviews! So yeah, on with the fic!**

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

**Chapter 2**

Collins stared at her. "April?"

She smiled. "What is it, Collins?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

April's face fell. "Apparently, it wasn't my time to die. But I couldn't stay with you all anymore, after Roger murdered Aly…" She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Woah, wait just a minute. _Roger_ killed Alyssa?"

April flinched. "I didn't just say that, ok?" she said through clenched teeth.

"But why would Roger kill his own kid? It makes no sense…"

"It wasn't intentional! He was frustrated! And high. That didn't help. So he shook her…"

"Until she stopped?" Collins finished. He was disgusted at the thought.

"I stopped with the smack, in my defense, when I realized I was pregnant. But Roger…"

"He didn't stop until after you died," Collins told her.

"Yes, I know. But I'm not here to tell you about all this. I'm technically not supposed to even reveal myself to mortals. But I had to, and so did she."

"Who?"

"You'll see," said April slyly. "Follow me." She glided a few feet, and then turned back to Collins.

He sighed and followed her. "Lead on…"

Mark had a chilling feeling that something was wrong, leaving Collins alone. Maureen was too busy trying to find some proof of Mimi's "ghost", and Joanne and Roger were helping her. So that left Mimi, who was positively terrified at the thought of being in the house at all.

"Meems…" said Mark quietly, tapping her shoulder.

Mimi started, but relaxed when she saw Mark. "What?"  
"Collins… I have this awful feeling that something…"

"Is going wrong!" they both finished.

"Should we go back with him?" asked Mimi, pulling her black zip-up sweater around her thin frame tighter.

"If some go, we ALL go," said Mark.

"Then let's go!" said Mimi. "I know I saw something…"

"Roger, Mo, Jo…" said Mark, tapping them each on the shoulder in turn, "we should go back for Collins…"

Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Roger and Joanne nodded.

"HE'S GONE!" Mimi shrieked when they got back to where Collins had been. "THE GHOST KILLED HIM!"

"Mimi, if Collins were dead, there would be a body," Roger pointed out.

"Then she kidnapped him!"

"Let's think rationally. Mimi, what exactly did this 'ghost' look like?" asked Joanne.

"She was short… and she looked like she was about 20. Her hair was REALLY long, and she wore this white robe thing, like what angels wear. She had a bunch of silver bracelets covering her arms. I couldn't tell you colors because she's a ghost and ghosts aren't colored."

"Ok then…" said Joanne, clearly not believing her.

Mimi mumbled something about lawyers being dumbasses.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Mimi smiled innocently.

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"… Just around the corner…" she heard someone down the hall say.

She knew that voice. "It's April…" she said.

Everyone stared at her.

"It's April. April's the ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! Another chappie! Let's have a party! This probably won't be longer then 5 chapters, maybe 10 if you all are nice and if I find myself bored out of my mind! . So, here goes (_I Should Tell You_, get out of my head right now!)**

**Short chappie, I SORRY!**

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

**Chapter 3**

Joanne rolled her eyes. "You think there's a ghost?"

Maureen glared at her. "Listen, you dumbass! Maybe Meems was right about you lawyers…"

"I am _not_ a dumbass!"

Mimi giggled.

"So… how do you know that it's April?" asked Mark. Roger was hitting himself on the head, clearly trying to forget everything Maureen had said in the past five minutes.

"… You aren't leading me into a trap, are you?" they heard Collins say.

A tinkling laugh filled the air. "Of course not!" said the voice of a young woman. "Why would I?"

"It's the ghost!" hissed Mimi. "I told you she exists!"

Everyone silently shushed her.

Collins' footsteps were fading, so Maureen did the logical thing.

She followed their voices.

"Maureen!" Roger, Mark, Joanne, and Mimi quietly screamed. But they followed her anyway.

* * *

"Collins… what… the… hell do you… think you're… doing?" gasped Maureen when she caught up with them.

"Hello, Mo, long time no see," said April casually.

Seconds later, everyone else caught up.

Now, April looked nervous. "This many people shouldn't be seeing us…"

"_Us_?" snapped Mimi. "What do you mean _us_?"  
"Me, and Aly, and Angel," April muttered.

"_Angel_?" said everyone, all sounding equally happy.

"Yes! But…"

"What is it?" asked Collins.

"This is so _wrong_. I'm breaking the rules in the first place, by letting Collins see her. But if all of you go…" she trailed off.

"Then what?" asked Roger.

"Then… I don't know. None of the spirits do. No ones ever made this major of an infraction to the rules before. So…"

"Well, are you gonna stay out there chatting?" teased a familiar voice.

"ANGEL!" all the mortals squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I've finally updated! Here she is, the one you've all been waiting for... ANGEL DUMOTT SCHUNARD! (thunderous applause)**

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

April turned to the wall. "Angel! What was that for?"

Angel walked through the wall. She was in the same ridiculous outfit as April (long, white robe with a silver sash tied in a bow around the waist) and was wearing her favorite black wig. If it weren't for the fact that she was semitransparent, she wouldn't have looked like she had ever died. She smiled warmly at her friends. "Hola!" she chirped.

Mimi was clinging to Roger's arm, trying to contain her excitement. Collins was speechless, but ecstatic. Everyone else looked glad, too.

April smiled, despite the fact that she felt completely shoved aside. "Hey, is Aly still in there?" she asked Angel.

Angel nodded. "You gonna go get her?"

"We'll be inside if you need us," April said, and she glided through the wall.

"Who's Aly?" asked Mimi.

"Whoa, Chica, don't bite off more that you can chew," said Angel.

Roger, Maureen, Collins, and Mark all nodded in agreement. Roger in particular seemed anxious, and for good reason.

April and Aly had just glided through the wall.

Alyssa Davis looked nothing like she had when she died, though. She had actually gotten _older_, to the point where she was five years old. Then she stopped growing.

Alyssa had died three years before April had. Her mother started using smack again after losing her daughter (the pain was more than she could bear), and _that_ was when she and Roger first got AIDS. The rest is history.

April smiled at Roger. "Did you miss her?" she asked, tilting her head towards the little girl.

Aly hid behind April's knee. Although she was physically mature, she was mentally and emotionally younger than most five year olds.

Roger bent over. "Hey, Aly. Remember me?"

Mimi looked more bewildered than ever.

Alyssa shook her head and buried her face in April's skirt.

"Aw, Niña, it's ok. Remember what your Mommy said earlier? She told you that you'd be seeing your father soon," said Angel.

Aly peeked out slightly and nodded.

"She's so _cute_," Maureen whispered.

"Mommy, who dat?"

April smiled. "You know them, Al! That's Daddy, and Uncle Marky, and Uncle Collins, and Auntie Mo."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that!" said Maureen. "Auntie Mo, _Auntie_ Mo, Auntie _Mo_," she mumbled, trying it out.

Aly laughed. "Auntie Mo, you'we siwwy!"

"She likes me!" squealed Maureen, hugging her lover. "She really likes me!"

"But she's afraid of me," said Roger sadly. "Her own father…"

Mimi looked on, her eyes wide. Angel sashayed over. "What's wrong, Chica?"

"I never knew… I told him everything…"

"Well," said Angel. "He's not real proud of all of this."

"What do you mean?"

Angel sighed. "Well, it's a long story, and it's not my place to tell it."

"Please, Angel?" Mimi pouted.

"Fiiiiiine," she laughed. "That's Alyssa, Roger and April's daughter."

"Did she die of AIDS?" asked Mimi, biting her lip.

"No," Angel said heavily. "No, she didn't. She never had AIDS. She was a, shall we say, difficult baby. And you know how impatient Roger is normally."

Mimi smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, when he's high, tired, and frustrated, it's worse. _Way_ worse."

"Let me guess, she wouldn't stop crying so Roger beat her to a pulp?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"No. He shook her until she stopped."

"Oh. My. God."

Roger was trying to coax his daughter's ghost out of hiding.

Mimi stared at them. "I really don't want to interfere with anything…"

"You won't be. This part of Roger's life is over. He's moved on," Angel said, hoping Mimi would believe her.

The Latina nodded. "You're right."

Then, April pretty much ruined Angel's story. "There's a way you can fix your mistake, Roger."

Angel glided over to the other ghosts. "April, baby, can I talk to you?"

April nodded, puzzled.

The two spirits glided through the wall, leaving Aly alone and afraid.

"Roger…" said Mimi, walking closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"What is it, Meems?" he asked, not taking his gaze off of Alyssa's terrified semi-transparent form.

"I'm kinda worried about what will happen now…"

"Nothing will change. We just got to see loved ones again. It's not like either of them can come back to life."

Mimi concurred. "Yeah, I guess…" But she wasn't entirely convinced.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall…_

"What, Angel?" asked April, braiding her hair the way she always did when she was nervous.

"Mimi's feeling left out. She thinks Roger's gonna leave her now. And it's because you brought Aly out there," Angel accused.

"Are you serious? Roger's not going to do anything!"

"I know, but Mimi…"

"Mimi's just paranoid."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

April made to go back into the other room, but Angel grabbed her (both of them being ghosts, they could physically touch without risking going through the person).

"What do you plan to tell Roger?" She looked at her friend's face. "Oh _no_… Not the 'once in a millennium offer'!"

April blushed and pulled away. "So?"

"You _can't_! It'll tear them apart, a choice like that! Aren't they miserable enough?"

April shrugged. "That is true, but I think they should decide." And with that she left.

Angel shook her head and followed her, filled with fear and dread.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Update!!! Huzzah! And the end of the fic... although there might be a sequel...? If you all want one, ONLY! And if you can guess who the ghost at the end is, you get a cyberdollar!**

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

Chapter 5

April scooped Aly up into her arms, crooning something in the little girl's ear. Maureen smiled at them both.

Roger looked at them, longing to have a second chance to raise his daughter.

April noticed the look in his eye, and she smirked at Angel. Angel merely shook her head slightly, sighing.

"Roger," said April, shifting Alyssa's weight in her arms, "you can get your second chance. I've checked into it, cleared everything, we just need the signature."

"Huh?"

"Aly's gonna come back, Roger. Happens to one person every thousand years. The Big Guy decided you were a good candidate." She held out a piece of paper and a feather pen. "I just need your signature."

Without a second thought, Roger signed the paper. Mimi squeezed his hand.

The room filled with a blinding light, and the only thing that could be seen was Angel's face, looking nervous; Roger's face, looking relieved; Mimi's and Aly's faces, both looking terrified; and April's face, looking triumphant.

The light dimmed, then faded. Mimi had collapsed, and now a fully mortal Aly was clinging to Roger's hand.

Roger bent down and tried to wake his girlfriend up. It failed.

Mimi was standing next to April, semitransparent. Roger saw her standing there, and he screamed, looking ready to kill his already-dead ex-girlfriend.

April cackled, emitting some sort of fiery light from her body. Everyone scooted away from her, except Aly, who reached up and touched April's face.

"Mommy… going?" she asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Yes," said April, the evil glint and red light leaving her with Alyssa's touch. "Mommy's finally free."

Aly looked up and watched as April glided up, up, up, and vanished. She turned back to Roger. "Daddy?"

Roger felt a lump rise in his throat, and he nodded. He didn't mind that getting his daughter back meant that he would lose his girlfriend... what was her name again?

Mimi stood in the shadows, semi-transparent, next to Angel. "He doesn't care…"

Angel hugged her friend. "It's part of the contract. If one person you love is brought back, another leaves and is forgotten. April conveniently forgot that part of the bargain," she spat, all respect for the girl gone. "And why does _she_ get to go to heaven? Honestly…" Angel shook her head vigorously.

Mimi grabbed her friend's hand, and they watched Roger and Aly leave without a glance at Mimi and Angel. Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne looked sadly at their deceased friends. Maureen blew them each a kiss, looking sadder than anyone had ever seen her. "I'll miss you, _mi amiga_," she whispered to Mimi. Mimi blew her a tearful kiss in return.

Collins looked from Angel, to Mimi, to Mimi's body, lying facedown on the dusty floor of the house. He tenderly scooped up her body and carried her out of the room.

Mark sighed, and then walked over to Mimi and Angel. "I won't let Roger forget," he promised, tapping his camera. "Got anything to say to him?"

Mimi shook her head.

"Yeah," said Angel. "The camera's turned off."

"Damn," muttered Mark, switching it on. "_Now_ do you want to say something?"

"Fuck you, Roger Andrew Davis," Mimi said, giving the camera the finger.

"Angel?" asked Mark, turning the camera towards her.

"Nope. Mimi took what I was gonna say."

Mark switched it off and followed Roger, Aly, Maureen, and Collins out the door.

Joanne didn't say a word. She just sobbed as she left the hallway.

Mimi and Angel hugged each other, and as they let go, Angel left the same way as April did, leaving Mimi alone. She sat down, curled in a ball, her spirit seeking revenge on someone she wouldn't see until her debt was paid.

Mimi was after April, and she wouldn't see her until she got to heaven, which she wouldn't get to without getting revenge. Life, er… death, just sucks like that, she decided. Now she had to live out eternity here, no Angel, no Roger, no anybody.

Until the random ghost of a woman with long black hair came in, looking drenched. She gave Mimi a small smile and began ringing out her hair. "Where's Kansas?" she asked.

Mimi looked puzzled. "Not here. Why?"

"Because there's a little girl in Kansas. And when I find her, all hell will break loose."

"A little girl?"

"Yeah, well, she's the one who killed me. Why are you here?"

"Long story... some once in a millennium offer, I don't know."

"So, who do you need dead?"

"April Erickson. But she's already in heaven, so I'm screwed."

"Well, I'll never get back to Kansas... let's just stay here. Maybe someone else will stumble in..."

"Yeah," said Mimi, even though she didn't entirely believe it, "maybe..."

_**The End**_


End file.
